Le Lettriminel
by Malany
Summary: J'avais à peu près dix ans quand ma mère à décrété qu'elle en avait marre de me voir scotchée à la télé ou aux jeux vidéos, et m'a mis entre les mains le premier Harry Potter ... lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre venant de Collège de sorcellerie Poudlard , les choses ne se sont pas passées aussi simplement que pour une sorcière lambda...


**Chapitre 1**

_ Bon, avant de commencer, deux-trois précisions (vous vous en battrez sûrement l'oreille avec un moonboot mais c'est surtout pour moi). J'ai souvent posté sur ce site sous un autre surnom, mais là, c'est _mon_ histoire, alors pas question de pseudo ! Et il faut que j'écrive tout ça avant de me réveiller pour de bon. _

_ Je m'appelle Malany._

_ J'avais à peu près dix ans quand ma mère à décrété qu'elle en avait marre de me voir scotchée à la télé ou aux jeux vidéos, et m'a mis entre les mains le premier _Harry Potter_. Une copine lui avait assuré que c'était le remède miracle contre les lecteurs réticents. _

_ Elle avait effroyablement raison. _

_ Environ six mois plus tard, je les avais lu tous les sept au moins deux fois chacun, j'avais vu tous les films et commencé à fouiller le web à la recherche de la moindre information sur mes héros préférés. Bien sûr, pas moyen d'éviter le gouffre Fanfiction. Et je suis devenue une groupie incontestée. A la récréation, je jouais avec des balais. J'ai même demandé à ma mère de m'acheter un drapeau de Gryffondor pour mon anniversaire (_Pottermore_, le site de l'auteur, m'y avait répartie, et j'étais fière comme un coq). _

_ Toutes ces raisons font que lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre venant de _« Collège de sorcellerie Poudlard »_, les choses ne se sont pas passées aussi simplement que pour une sorcière lambda..._

_xxx_

C'était un doux après-midi d'été, et une légère brise annonçait en caressant les joues des passants que la saison chaude touchait à sa fin. La plupart des gens se préparaient à la rentrée scolaire imminente en faisant des emplettes de dernière minute. Hier encore, mes voisins rentraient de vacances et aujourd'hui toute la petite famille s'affairait derrière les fenêtres pour être fin prête le jour J. Je dégageai une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux et passai mes doigts derrière ma tête, remuant les épaules de manière à mieux les caler dans l'herbe.

- Ce serait bien qu'on soit dans la même classe, lançai-je au garçon blond allongé à coté de moi. Pas vrai ? J'ai un peu peur de ne connaître personne.

J'attendis une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Un rire remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'endormir dans les moments cruciaux.

- Will ? Tu m'écoutes ou tu dors ? Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant.

L'intéressé répondit par un ronflement bruyant.

- Abruti.

Mon coup de coude sur le sommet de sa tête déclencha un vif « Aïeuh ! ». La belle au bois dormant se massa le cuir chevelu sous ses mèches dorées et planta deux grands yeux bleus dans les miens.

- Tu sais, t'es pas obligée de me défoncer le crâne à chaque fois que tu veux me demander quelque chose. Je suis pas un buzzer. En plus, j'ai entendu à la télé l'autre jour que si tu reçois trop de coups sur la tête, tu perds tous tes neurones et tu finis par devenir complètement gaga. Et personnellement, j'ai l'intention d'être un collégien brillant, alors si tu pouvais attendre quelques années avant de m'abrutir à coups de marteau-pilon, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

- Tu parles vraiment quand ça t'arrange, je maugréai en soupirant. Et pour te rassurer, sache que tu es déjà au plus bas sur toutes les échelles de crétinisme. Ce ne sont pas quelques neurones en moins qui vont aggraver la chose.

Il grommela un vague « toi même » en réprimant un sourire. Je sentais qu'il cherchait une répartie moqueuse alors je le devançai :

- Et pas la peine de me sortir la blague du gars qui regarde dans l'oreille d'une blonde et qui découvre le vide intersidéral, je connais, tu me l'as déjà faite hier. En plus tu es assez mal placé pour te moquer des blondes, l'aryen !

En guise de réponse, je n'obtins qu'une grimace et un froncement de nez.

- Tu devrais écouter tes amis, un peu ! Tout à l'heure, je disais des trucs importants !

- Oui, Many ma kikette, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Raconte tous tes soucis à tonton.

- Toujours aussi charmant.

- Tu préfères Many mon bouton d'or ? Ou Many mon mimosa ? Many mon soleil d'été ? Many ma...

- Appelle-moi Many encore une fois, je te fais manger tes poils de nez. Ensuite je te surnomme « Sauvez Willie » toute l'année histoire que tout le collège connaisse ton célèbre ventre proéminent !

- Ne te fâche pas, c'était pour rire, Manfred !

Je lui bondis dessus, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en poussant un cri de guerre digne des plus grands guerriers. Il éclata de rire et commença à arracher des touffes d'herbe pour me les lancer. La bataille de brins d'herbe se transforma vite en ce qui aurait pu rester ancré dans les mémoires comme « La guerre des mottes de terre », si l'attention de Will n'avait pas été attirée par un détail derrière moi. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel et son moment inattention lui valut une motte de plein fouet. Il fit mine d'être assommé et s'étendit les bras en croix sur le sol. De sa bouche sortit le gémissement du soldat mort au combat. Je m'approchai pour le redresser.

- Désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu étais si friand de peintures de guerre, dis-je en faisant tomber la terre de ses cheveux.

- Je m'étais toujours demandé quel goût pouvait bien avoir la terre, eh bien maintenant je sais : c'est mauvais, répondit le garçon en recrachant quelques racines de pâquerettes. Je me rends, général Malany, vous avez gagné.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, aussi, de regarder les nuages en pleine bataille ? Tu veux mourir enseveli, ou quoi ?

- Sans façons, merci. Mais j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je vois un hibou de jour. En ville en plus !

Je me retournai prestement. Il n'y avait aucun hibou à l'horizon, juste les moineaux gazouilleurs habituels. Je fronçai les sourcils. Will dut s'en apercevoir car il supposa que l'oiseau était reparti pendant qu'il était tombé.

- Quand je dirai ça à mon frère, il ne me croira jamais ! Tu imagines ? Un hibou ? C'est fou !

- Poil au genou.

- C'est mesquin. Tu es jalouse.

- Je crois surtout que tu te paies ma tête, oui.

Il se releva péniblement et épousseta les dernières traces de son échec en me tirant la langue. Je décidai d'interpréter ce signe comme un aveu. J'en fus rassurée, parce que pendant un instant mon esprit contaminé par l'univers de J.K. Rowling y avait vu comme un signe. Je m'efforçai de rejeter cette idée loin de moi en me traitant mentalement de fanatique naïve et coupée de la réalité. Will était le premier au courant de mon imagination débordante et le plus enclin à me faire marcher en utilisant mon point faible.

xxx

- Malany! Tu as reçu une carte postale! Je la pose sur le buffet de l'entrée.

Je refermai mon livre en prenant soin d'y poser un marque page, lançai l'habituel « J'arrive! » puis m'extirpai péniblement du lit douillet dans lequel j'étais affalée pour m'avancer vers le buffet. Mentalement, je me fis la liste des personnes susceptibles de m'envoyer une carte. C'était une liste relativement courte. En réalité, Will était le seul que je considérais vraiment comme un ami. Sous ses airs de moqueries, c'était un vrai cœur sur pattes. Pourtant, la carte ne pouvait provenir de lui puisque lui et moi étions ensemble quelques heures auparavant. Je supposai qu'elle venait de Vanessa, une copine de classe un peu pimbêche mais que j'appréciais quand même. Je ramassai la carte et me traînai jusqu'à mon lit.

En observant l'enveloppe, je me fis la réflexion que Vanessa avait des goûts pourris en la matière. Elle était sobre, un peu jaunie et surtout complètement froissée. Bon, c'est vrai que là, elle n'y pouvait rien et je me promis d'en toucher deux mots à ma mère pour le facteur. Mon adresse était manuscrite, et d'une écriture toute en arabesques que Vanessa aurait été incapable de tracer. Un de ses parents aura dû l'aider, je présumai. Puis un détail me frappa. Vanessa ne connaissait pas mon adresse. Elle ne me l'avait jamais demandée. Et même en cherchant sur l'annuaire, il existait des millions d'adresses au nom de _David et Ruth Baker_, elle aurait forcément vérifié auprès de moi. Curieuse, je tournai l'enveloppe pour voir l'expéditeur.

Il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur mais une signature des plus caractéristiques : un sceau représentant un P entouré d'un blaireau, un serpent, un lion et un aigle.

xxx

Je sens mon sang me quitter.

Des sueurs froides tracent de profonds sillons brûlants sur ma peau.

L'enveloppe est devenue floue.

La chambre tourne.

Le serpent remue et danse.

Entoure l'aigle.

S'envole.

Dans les serres, un blaireau.

Sur le dos, un lion.

Tout devient noir.

xxx

« Pas de panique, récapitulons calmement les informations une à une, puis faisons nos conclusions. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard. »

C'était insensé, mais la sensation du parchemin sur mon pouce balayait tous mes doutes. De nouveau, je me sentais vaciller. Je me repris. Pas question de s'évanouir de nouveau, c'était abominablement ridicule. Si Willie me voyait, il se serait déjà empressé de me chanter « Many, tu dors... ». Je décidai d'aller le chercher pour la lui montrer et lui demander quoi faire. Après tout, c'est le rôle des amis de se soutenir, non ?

Je pliai la lettre et la glissai dans la poche arrière de mon jean. D'après « Professeur Swan, directrice adjointe du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard », il fallait envoyer un hibou de confirmation d'inscription. Un hibou. Malgré mon état de choc, je ne pus retenir un rire nerveux en songeant qu'à l'apogée de l'ère des mails et des textos, les sorciers communiquaient toujours par _hibou_. Voilà ce qui expliquait la présence de celui qu'avait vu Will un peu plus tôt.

Après avoir évité soigneusement ma mère dans les couloirs, je claquai la porte d'entrée et avançai d'un pas à l'équilibre incertain vers la maison de l'autre côté de la rue. Sauvant mon honneur in extremis pour la énième fois par un moulinet de bras à cause de mes pas chancelants, je m'infligeai une claque mentale et me forçai à marcher droit et sans bavure. Au moment de frapper à la porte, je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une tête blonde barrée de la grimace de celui qui se retient de rire me rendit mon regard. Je grimaçai. Il m'avait vu. Au secours. J'allais être affublée du surnom « la marche de l'empereur » pendant des mois.

Ce fut sa grande sœur qui ouvrit. Une fille blonde de seize ans qui représentait pour moi l'incarnation de la beauté, une chimère, une idole irréelle. Sa famille était l'image que j'avais de la famille parfaite. Tous grands, beaux et accueillants. Tout le contraire de Sauvez-Willie, en fait, qui était petit, gros et désobligeant. Imparfait, mais mon ami. Sa sœur m'adressa un sourire éblouissant et m'invita à entrer. Retrouvant l'usage de mes jambes, je grimpai les marches quatre par quatre et déboulai dans la chambre de Will.

- Devine ce qui m'arrive, c'est géant, j'ai... commençai-je.

- Dis donc, avec toi, c'est Zombieland en plein Cambridge ma parole ! Pitié, ne me mange pas ! Je ne suis qu'un sac d'os, plein d'arêtes et tout le bazar !

Pendant quelques secondes, j'oubliai le but de ma visite.

- Je... Tu...

- Il, nous, vous, ils. Active, je m'endors, là. Et tu sais que je suis rapide sur ce terrain-là.

- Je ne suis pas un zombie.

- Malany, je te décerne le prix Nobel des découvertes d'évidences inutiles.

Avec une révérence, il me mit dans la main le chewing-gum qu'il mastiquait.

- Prends-en soin, continua-t-il. Il m'est difficile de m'en séparer, tu vois, je l'ai moi-même fabriqué à la sueur de mes dents, c'est un prix qui a une valeur sentimentale _inestimable_.

Mon regard alla de l'affreuse forme rose pleine de bave à son artisan qui abordait un air solennel. Je restai un moment sans voix puis, ne tenant plus, j'explosai de rire, suivie par Will qui essaya de me coller son affreux trophée sur le nez.

Il fallut que je réussisse à le lui arracher et le jeter à la poubelle pour qu'enfin il abandonne et s'affale à terre avec un râle d'épuisement.

- C'est pas juste, tu es avantagée, tu fais au moins dix centimètres de plus que moi.

- Et toi tu fais dix kilos de plus que moi. On est quittes.

- Un point pour toi, admit-il. Tu voulais me dire quoi de si important, au fait ?

Je me redressai et sortis l'enveloppe froissée de ma poche.

- Tu ne me croiras jamais. J'ai reçu une lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Tu sais, dans _Harry Potter_, le collège de magie !

- Wouahou, c'est énorme ! s'écria-t-il. Mais comment tu vas faire ? Il faut te trouver une baguette magique, un balai, tout ça !

Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est vrai qu'il y avait un tas de fournitures, qu'on ne trouvait qu'à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et maintenant que j'y pensais, il fallait un sorcier ou une sorcière pour y rentrer, et je n'en connaissais aucun.

- Il faudrait que je trouve un sor... commençai-je. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? C'est sérieux, là !

- Hou hou, tu devrais voir ta tête, gémit-il en pleurant de rire, c'est géant ! Toi, tu vois un attrape-couillon, tu marches droit dedans ! Non, même, tu cours !

Sa remarque fit l'effet d'une claque. J'étais la naïveté incarnée. N'importe qui connaissait le sceau de Poudlard et pouvait l'imiter, même chose pour la lettre. Et ce n'était même pas moi qui avait vu le hibou, c'était Will. Je m'étais faite mener en bateau par celui qui me connaissait le mieux. Je me pris à rigoler avec lui tellement ma bêtise me semblait grande.

- Toi alors ! Espèce de menteur faussaire doublé d'un ami indigne !

- Je peux choisir l'insulte que je préfère dans la liste ?

- Tu m'as fait croire que tu avais vu un hibou et juste après tu déposes une fausse lettre chez moi, sachant que mon imagination fera le reste ! Je suppose que tu espérais que j'en parle à ma mère avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, ç'aurait été l'apogée de la farce ! m'exclamai-je.

- J'avoue que j'en aurais été capable, c'est tellement machiavéliquement génial !

- Tu en _aurais_ été capable ? Ce n'est pas toi l'origine de tout ça ?

- J'aurais bien aimé, mais non. C'est qui, à ton avis ? Ta mère ?

- Ça m'étonnerait, répondis-je après réflexion, une huître a plus de sens de l'humour que ma mère. Et puis ce n'est pas elle qui m'a dit avoir vu un hibou. Embobineur, va, je sais que c'est toi.

- Promis juré craché ! J'ai vraiment vu un hibou de mes yeux vu, déclara-t-il en levant les bras.

- Ça va, je te crois. Tu veux bien être mon détective assistant pour découvrir qui m'a fait le coup ?

- Je rechigne un peu à m'allier à un zombie, mais si c'est toi, alors ça va.

Je fis claquer ma paume sur la sienne et répliquai d'un ton faussement offusqué. Pourtant, tout en continuant de plaisanter avec lui, je me pris à me demander l'origine du hibou en plein Cambridge. C'était une sacré coïncidence que quelqu'un me fasse une blague à si peu d'intervalle. Je me promis de l'oublier, mais l'idée continua à trotter dans ma tête malgré moi.

xxx

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, je reçus d'autres lettres identiques à la première. Dès que j'en apercevais une sur le buffet de l'entrée, je me dépêchais de la déchirer et la mettre à la poubelle, en espérant que l'expéditeur cesserait d'en envoyer au bout d'un moment. Mais il continuait de plus belle, en laissant de plus en plus d'enveloppes et de plus en plus souvent. Cette dernière semaine, il laissait même des paquets de dix sur les rebords de fenêtre. Je voulais à tout prix éviter que mes parents apprennent que j'étais victime de harcèlement, alors je recrutai Will pour m'aider à dénicher les lettres sur les fenêtres, le pas de la porte, la cheminée et tous les endroits susceptibles d'abriter une ou plusieurs de ces maudites lettres. Les chasses aux lettres étant de plus en plus fréquentes et épuisantes, elles devenaient l'activité principale de nos journées.

« Il en faudra plus que ça pour décourager le Capitaine zombie Many le Terrible et son second, Billie-la-terreur-des-lettres !

Jusqu'au jour où aucune lettre ne pointa plus le bout de son nez.

xxx

Peut-être mon harceleur en avait-il eu assez ? Peut-être que nos efforts avaient porté leurs fruits et qu'il avait vu que ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec ? Tout ça, grâce à notre acharnement. Grâce à nous. Will. Et moi. Une bouffée de satisfaction m'étreignit. Le soulagement que la joie de la fin d'Été allait revenir, pour la première fois depuis ce hibou de malheur.

Pour fêter notre victoire sur l'affreux _lettriminel_ (c'était Will qui avait trouvé ce nom pour le criminel aux lettres), ma cuisine devint le terrain de préparation d'un goûter monumental. Will avait apporté des glaces à l'eau multicolores que son frère lui avait acheté. Pour ma part, j'avais supplié ma mère de me laisser faire un gâteau au chocolat. Tâche ardue vu que ma mère est psychologiquement allergique à tout ce qui est gras, sucré ou salé (bref, à tout ce qui est bon). Mais, une fois mes arguments posés et les siens ravalés péniblement, je me précipitai pour attraper un saladier et un livre de recettes.

Le résultat fut la pâtisserie la plus fabuleuse qui ait jamais été rêvée. Même Will en resta estomaqué. « Waouh ! Magnifique ! T'as laissé ton père s'asseoir dessus pour avoir cet effet ? ». Bon. Avouons-le, j'ai menti. J'avais oublié la levure et l'avais sorti trop tôt du four. L'aspect était terrible (un mélange entre une galette et une flaque de boue).

Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, le goût était parfait et le plat fut nettoyé vivement à coups de langue. Le reste de la journée fut dédié à des balades folles dans le quartier, pratique devenue rare depuis le début de la chasse aux lettres.

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je laissai le sommeil m'emporter, le soir, repensant aux bons moments de la journée, frétillant à l'idée que la journée du lendemain serait semblable.

Sauf que la journée du lendemain ne fut pas semblable.

A un point que je ne pouvais pas encore soupçonner.

xxx

Je dormais tellement bien que je n'entendis pas les coups frappés à la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsque le doux son hystérique de ma mère menaçant d'appeler la police parvint à mes oreilles que je me tirai de ma torpeur. Pas terrible comme réveil. J'entrepris de me lever sans me presser. Leur conversation ne me concernait pas. Ma mère pouvait avoir des milliers de raisons de crier sur quelqu'un. C'est ce que je m'étais dit, l'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil.

Mon nom capté dans la conversation d'une oreille distraite me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Puis je l'entendis une seconde fois. A la cinquième fois en deux minutes, il devint évident que la dispute me concernait et je m'approchai pour mieux entendre.

- … venir à … train...

- Je me fiche que dans votre esprit _malade_, la rentrée de votre école imaginaire soit demain ou dans un mois ! hurla ma mère. Il est hors de question que ma _fille_ quitte cette maison avec un _pervers_ de votre genre qui profite que mon mari soit ailleurs pour nous harceler ! Maintenant, si vous ne quittez pas la maison _immédiatement_, je vous jure que j'appelle la...

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, et je comprends maintenant pourquoi les lettres restaient sans réponse. Mais Malany doit …

C'était une voix d'homme, grave et chaude, qui s'exprimait avec beaucoup de calme, contrastant avec la fureur de ma mère. Et j'en avais entendu assez pour en avoir des sueurs froides. Quelle crétine naïve j'avais été pour pouvoir un instant croire que le lettriminel allait arrêter de me harceler sans raison, comme ça. Voilà qu'il était reparti de plus belle. Il venait carrément chez moi. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était sa voix. C'était sans aucun doute la voix d'un adulte. Je croyais avoir affaire à un petit farceur de mon âge alors que j'étais la cible d'un pervers, et qui m'avait en plus sûrement observée vu qu'il s'était servi de mon attrait pour les histoires.

En un clin d'œil, j'étais chaussée et je me laissai glisser de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. En trois enjambées, j'avais déjà traversé la rue et foncé vers le portail de jardin dont la boîte aux lettres indiquait _Jenkins_. Je frappai avec force à la porte de la maison de Will. La porte s'ouvrit sur son père, aux cheveux et à la peau aussi dorés que ses enfants, qui m'adressa son sourire le plus chaleureux.

- Malany ! Entre, je t'en prie, je vais chercher Willie tout de suite.

Son sourire s'effaça. Il avait dû remarquer que j'étais en chemise de nuit. Ma peur qui s'était envolée comme par magie quand il m'avait souri revint si brusquement que mes mains commencèrent à trembler malgré la chaleur étouffante. Incapable de bouger, je restai plantée sur le pas de la porte.

- Viens, entre. Je vais chercher des boissons fraîches pour toi et Willie.

Sa voix douce et inquiète m'apaisa, et j'entrai avec lui lorsqu'il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

Je lui baragouinai quelque chose du style que j'étais malade et pas très réveillée lorsqu'il me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi j'étais en chemise de nuit, et il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas insister, bien qu'il n'en crût pas un mot. J'attendis que Will soit installé avec moi dans la cuisine et son père reparti pour raconter la conversation que j'avais surprise ce matin. Ses conclusions étaient les mêmes que les miennes. Au détail près que je ne voulais qu'une chose, rester loin de l'homme que j'avais entendu alors que Will se proposait d'appeler son frère pour aller « imprimer ma semelle dans la tronche de cet abruti ». Après m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais l'air d'une folle, avec ma chemise de nuit et mes cheveux emmêlés.

Finalement, le compromis fut d'y aller sans le frère de Will (aucune envie de raconter cette histoire à qui que ce soit), et de ne pas se montrer. Juste écouter la suite de la conversation pour en savoir plus. Et, dans le pire des cas, appeler la police.

- Heu... Many ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, on peut passer dans ma chambre et je te prête des habits. C'est pas que j'aime pas ta chemise de nuit, tu vois, mais j'aurais peur qu'on me prenne pour Peter Pan si je me balade avec Wendy à côté. Et tu sais, moi, les fées, tout ça, c'est pas trop mon truc.

J'ébouriffai la touffe de paille qui lui tenait lieu de coiffure et lui emboîtai le pas. Même maintenant, il trouvait le moyen de plaisanter. Mon humeur remonta en flèche et cette histoire pris une teinte d'aventure, non plus de cauchemar. Je n'imaginais même pas une année sans lui. Heureusement qu'on allait dans le même collège.

xxx

Ma mère ne criait plus.

Ce premier détail s'immisça en moi quand nous fûmes près de la maison. Soit le pervers était aussi un psychopathe et j'allais retrouver ma mère en morceaux. Ce qui ne m'enchantait guère. Soit il était tout simplement parti. Je préférai me concentrer sur la deuxième solution en essayant d'oublier la première tandis que je faisais signe à Will pour qu'il remarque le silence. Il me proposa d'entrer, puisque le danger était parti (selon la théorie n°2, souvenez-vous).

Soit. Nous sommes entrés.

Et l'homme était toujours là.

La panique monta en moi alors que je repensais à la théorie n°1 que j'avais très mal oublié. Puis j'aperçus ma mère du coin de l'œil. Entière. Un sourire nerveux se peignit sur mes lèvres tandis que le sang se remettait à circuler dans mon corps. Elle affichait un air déboussolé, comme si un ouragan venait de lui passer dessus. Elle et l'inconnu étaient assis dans les fauteuils du salon. J'étais perdue. En échangeant un regard avec Will, je devinai qu'il était aussi perdu que moi. Elle se leva en nous voyant.

- Will ! Malany, où étais-tu ?

Elle me serra dans ses bras, puis planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je... je crois vraiment que tu devrais écouter ce que ce monsieur a à te dire. Ce qu'il dit, c'est vrai. Enfin, il me l'a... prouvé tout à l'heure. Il veut te parler de cette école, tu sais, de _magie, sorciers, tout ça_.

Elle avait chuchoté les derniers mots, comme s'ils étaient dangereux ou que quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre. Will ? Il avait entendu, de toute façon, et en plus il était celui qui était le plus au courant après moi.

L'homme se leva et s'approcha de moi. Il m'adressa un sourire bienveillant. Il était grand et bien bâti, avec les cheveux grisonnants (et un début de ce que j'appelle généralement un bide à bière). Il me fixa de ses yeux bleus rieurs et me tendit la main pour que je la serre. Il était mon lettriminel, mais il était tout sauf un pervers. Il fallait être au moins magicien pour convaincre ma mère à ce point. Et je ne doutais plus qu'il en soit un. Je m'avançai et posai ma main dans la sienne. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Enchanté te te rencontrer enfin, Malany. Je suis le professeur Londubat, j'enseigne la botanique au collège Poudlard.


End file.
